scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Diego (Shrek)
Cast * Shrek - Diego (Ice Age) * Ogre Hunters - King Dedede, Escargoon, Waddle Doo and Waddle Dess (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Captain of the Guards - Sheriff of Nottingham (Robin Hood) * Guard that Breaks the Witch's Broom - Croc (Robin Hood) * Witch - Valka (How to Train Your Dragon) * Donkey - Chuck (Angry Birds) * Baby Bear - Rudy (The Emperor's New Groove) * Old Woman - Ms. Globular (Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures) * Gepetto - Alfred (The Lego Batman Movie) * Pinocchio - Linus (Peanuts) * Tinkerbell - Smurfblossom (Smurfs) * Peter Pan - Chef Kawaski (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) * Three Little Pigs - Max, P.J. Bobby (Disney) * Three Blind Mice - Brainy Smurf, Grouchy Smurf, and Clumsy Smurf (Smurfs) * Snow White - Ruby (The Land Before Time) * Dwarves - VeggieTales Characters (VeggieTales) * Big Bad Wolf - Ichabezzer (VeggieTales in the House/City) * Witches - Ashley A, B, Q, T (Recess) * Three Fairies - Smurflily, Smurfjade, and Smurfmelody (Smurfs) * Two Children from "Woman Who Loves in a Shoe" - Brother ans Sister Bear (The Berenstain Bears) * Papa Bear - Kronk (The Emperor's New Groove) * Lord Farquaad - Motato (VeggieTales in the House/City) * Gingy - Dennis (Hotel Transylvania) * Thelonius - Fung (Kung Fu Panda) * Magic Mirror - Oogway (Kung Fu Panda) * Cinderella - Meena (Sing) * Princess Fiona (Human) - Sam Sparks (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Wrestling Fan - Co-Ed (An Extremely Goofy Movie) * Woman cheering "All Right!" - Refreshment Lady (Thomas and Friends) * Guard Next to Farquaad - Raffish (The Berenstain Bears) * Dragon - Momma Dino (Ice Age) * Shrek in Armor - Green Ninja (The Lego Ninjago Movie) * Monsieur Hood - Chester V (Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs) * Princess Fiona (Ogre) - Shira (Ice Age) * Bishop - Vicar of Wellsworth (Thomas and Friends) * Woman who Faints - Mable (Kirby Right Back at Ya!) Movie Used * Shrek Clips Used * Ice Age * Ice Age: The Meltdown * Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs * Ice Age: Continental Drift * Ice Age: Collision Course * Kirby Right Back at Ya! * Robin Hood * Curious George * The Angry Birds Movie * Kronk's New Groove * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures * The Lego Batman Movie * The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show * Smurfs: The Lost Village * A Goofy Movie * An Extremely Goofy Movie * The Smurfs * The Land Before Time TV Series * VeggieTales in the House * SpongeBob SquarePants * Recess * The Berenstain Bears * How to Train Your Dragon 2 * Bananas in Pyjamas * Kung Fu Panda * Kung Fu Panda 3 * Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Hotel Transylvania 2 * Sing * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs * Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 * Thomas and Friends * The Lego Ninjago Movie * Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! Category:Seansiq Productions Category:Shrek Movies